Jack
This is the 4th Episode of Jack & Patricia X: The Duo Adventures Plot The Piraka are practicing their fighting skills in the training simulator which is also a fighting game where you can play and fight at the same time, when they reach the final level, they say nobody beats the Piraka Hammer, suddenly the training simulator is broken because of another Jack-4 Ambush caused by Dr. EggPlankton, can the heroes stop the bad doctor & fix the simulator to continue their training? Storyline (Inside the Training Simulator in the Crossover Mansion) (The Piraka are busy training in a simulator as the controllers themselves in a digital fighting game) Vezok: Alright, we're on level 10! We betta not get clobbered this time! Zaktan: Don't worry, we will beat them. Reidak: Here comes some evil thugs. (The Piraka then starts attacking the thugs with their punches & their kicks, causing them to dissapear) Suddenly, pressured shots came in in lunges at the thugs. (the shots caused the thugs to dissapear) Avak: What was that? Josh: (appears) Hm. Thok: Greetings Josh, what brings you here in the training simulator? Josh: My, my. Thok, you are most respectful. I'm bored and this body of mine is itching to do something... (sighs) Zaktan: I see, so you decided to join us in our brand new training simulator? (punches a thug who is right behind him, causing the thug to dissapear) Josh: Apparently, of course. (flings a wind blade at a thug, causing it to disappear) Zaktan: I see, anyways the rest of our friends are still working out in the gym room Josh: Yeah, IK. Anyways, have you seen this? A Reploid Zecter appears from a hole in the room. Josh: (grabs it and puts it on his Transbelt) Henshin. (transforms to Reploid Form) Zaktan: Sorry, but none of the crossovers seen that. Reidak: (notices a red overweight thug wearing a blue singlet & black pants) Look! Vezok: Oh man, not this guy. We never beat this guy Avak: The last time we try to attack him, but nothing's happening. Hakann: We're trying to find that thug's weakspot for days, the body, the arms & legs, but no damage. Reploid Josh: I don't underestimate you guys, but you fight like newbs. Level up! That boss doesn't receive damage, because it's OVERWEIGHT and is on a high level. Analyze! Anyways... (beam saber appears) Don't give up. (charges at the chubby thug and slashes at it) Zaktan: Try hitting at the head. Reidak: Alright, we'll try that. Zaktan, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Avak & Thok: (starts attacking the overweight thug at the head) Overweight Thug: (recieving damage from the Piraka) Reploid Josh: Ugh, for days, did they just find out now that the chub's weakness is the head? -_- ''(charges buster and shoots at the head of the overweight thug) Hakann: What do you mean Level up? There's no level up in this digital fighting game called "Gang Fighters". You must've been talking about the XL Pack in the expansion version called "Gang Fighters: XL Edition". We're just playing the original version for starters. Reploid Josh: Totally pwned by a bawss. (sighs) FLASHBACK ''Vezok: Alright, we're on level 10! We betta not get clobbered this time! FLASHBACK END Reploid Josh: Hack-and-slash games have XP features, baka. Avak: What's a baka? Reploid Josh: A fool. Reidak: I believe Hakann was trying to say is that we're on Stage #10. Zaktan: Guys would you just...! (accidently kicks the overweight thug in the groin, causing even greater damage) Overweight Thug: OOOOWWWWW!!! (dissapears) Voice: Stage 10 Complete! Piraka: Yeah! (hi-fives) Avak: We finally made it. Hakann: I am sorry about this argument. And that arguement really mix up our words. Zaktan: We've managed to leveled up to 15 all together Reidak: Yeah, but that accidental hit caused you to level up to 16. Zaktan: Yeah, sorry about that. Vezok: We're just concertrating on beating this game, that we've got beaten by the game & we're trying to beat it for like 4 times. Reploid Josh: I leveled up too fast! O_o' ... Wait. We're not having an argument. Well, an argument is a justification of your and the-one-who-you're-talking-too's likes and dislikes, that can create a conflict. Avak: Oh right, by the way, what did you say before you noticed that we're not having an argument? Reploid Josh: ... (sighs) And I leveled up too fast. Thok: Leveled up too fast? It's ok. Hakann: Leveled up too fast? What does that mean? (The lights begins flashing yellow & red, as the words appear to say "Final Stage" Zaktan: Guys, we've made it to the final stage. You know what this means? Reploid Josh: ... Reidak: The final boss? Zaktan: Yes & the boss is the Piraka Hammer! Reploid Josh: (sighs and loads his buster) Prepare your weapons and strike with long-range attacks. After attacking, begin to analyze the weaknesses of the boss and use it to your advantage. Spam your attacks on the weak spot. (charges buster, causing his headlights to flash randomly with blue light) (Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok readies their weapons) Vezok: And get ready to live, cause he's ready to come out of those doors! (Instead, someone burst through the brick wall & out comes the Piraka Hammer who is Light Blue with red eyes, black armor & pants with red flame decals) The Piraka Hammer: Nobody beats The Hammer! Avak: It's The Piraka Hammer! Hit him! Hit him! Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok: (starts attacking The Piraka Hammer with their weapons) Reploid Josh: (crosses arms) Don't underestimate that bulky bot. (goes for the door) Hakann: Say Josh, are you going to see Jack & Patricia if they're still home? Reploid Josh: ... You guys are amateurs. No offense. Anyways, enjoy fighting that puny bot until you be exhausted. Good luck finding its weakness. Later! (teleports) Thok: See you later. And none taken Reidak: Why do Josh think that we're amateurs. We're formerly evil. Zaktan: Well we did got beaten & defeated by the Toa Inkia back at Voya Nui. Vezok: Come on, we'll show Josh. We can defeat the Piraka Hammer in no time if we do know how. Hakann: Alright. Sorry Josh. (The Piraka continues to attack the Piraka Hammer, but nothings happening) Zaktan: Aw man, our hits aren't doing anything. Reidak: I know, my hands are killing me! The Piraka Hammer: (punches Hakann & Thok) Hakann: Ouch! Thok: Ow! Just one of his hits takes heavy damage! The Piraka Hammer: (tackles Avak) Avak: Gah! Quick, run away! Run away, while we recover! Zaktan, Reidak & Vezok: (starts running around while The Piraka Hammer chases after them) Hakann: '''Don't let him touch you man! Zaktan: We're not, We're not! Hakann, Avak & Thok: (begining to recover slowly as they get up) Zaktan: ''(got cornered by The Piraka Hammer) ''AAAAHHHH! Reidak, Vezok, help me out here! I'm cornered! Reidak: (notices 2 chairs) Vezok, maybe these chairs might help Vezok: Alright, let's give it a try Reidak & Vezok: (grabs a chair each) Yeahhhhhhh! (slams their chairs against at the back of The Piraka Hammer) '''The Piraka Hammer: Argh! The Hammer's life decreases a little..... Zaktan: Guys, his weakness is furniture.....furni- (Suddendly Jack-4 Bots crashes through the walls, disabling the training simulator, shutting it down, frying it circuits, leaving the The Piraka Hammer to dissapear) Zaktan: What the?! What just happened? Hakann: Jack-4 Bots! (slams the alarm button, activating the alarm system) (Red Alarm Lights begins to light up with the sound speakers saying "Red Alert" with a male voice, over & over, as more Jack-4 Bots begins to invade the Crossover Mansion) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the Crossovers: (hears the alarm & begins attacking the Jack-4 Bots) Jack: It's the evil alarm! The Jack-4 Bots are invading the Crossover Mansion! Everyone, stop those Jack-4 Bots! Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at the Jack-4 Bots) Reploid Josh: Dang these rustbuckets! (shoots the Jack-4 Bots with his plasma buster) (runs to the training simulator room to rescue the Piraka) On second thought, you need a back-up! (slashes at the Jack-4 Bots surrounding the Piraka with his beam saber) Zaktan: It's an invasion! (slashes at a Jack-4 Bot with his tri-scissor blade) SPARKY: It appears that Dr. EggPlankton has found our location & he is heading straight for us to attack us with his new batallion of Jack-4 Bots in T-minus 30 seconds. (electrocutes at the Jack-4 Bots) Jack: Then this calls for a little action. (spindashes at the Jack-4 Bots) Spongebob: Ok, I'm ready! (spindashes at the Jack-4 Bots) Reploid Josh: 30 seconds, huh? So then we'll make this fast! Countdown's ticking! (slashes at the Jack-4 Bots with his beam saber) Nitro: (enters the simulation room, firing a nitroglycerin shell at the Jack-4 Bots, creating a normal explosion) Sorry, I'm late! Ed: Choo choo! (rams at the Jack-4 Bots with his head) Harold: I hope I learn how to practice throwing these. (throws ninja stars at the Jack-4 bots) Reploid Josh: Shuriken? Nice. (fires plasma shots at the Jack-4 Bots) Harold: Thanks, sometimes being a Mobian Chameleon can be very handy. Drilldozer: (drills through the Jack-4 Bots with his drill weapon) Reploid Josh: Harold, do you have a kunai there? (slashes at the Jack-4 Bots with his beam saber) Harold: All I have are my nun-chucks (pulls out his nun-chucks) Let me see if I have some kunai left. (checks his pants) Nope sorry, ran out of those a while ago after our previous attacks with the Jack-4 Bots. Reploid Josh: Okay, should have used them for explosives. ^^ (side-flips at the right, firing plasma shots at the Jack-4 Bots) Xplode: You want explosives? You got it! (fires his missile spikes at the Jack-4 Bots) Reploid Josh: (lands on ground) ... (gets a beam saber from his armor) (the beam saber retracts, forming a sharp-edged laser blade) I'll use the kunai for an alternate explosive, not missiles. (slashes the Jack-4 Bots) Xplode: Right, sorry. Harold: If I have an emergency stash, I would've bring the kunai to you. Zaktan: (slashes the Jack-4 Bots with his Tri-Scissor Blade) Jack: (spindashes more Jack-4 Bots) Patricia: (uses her skunk scent to cause the Jack-4 Bots to malfunction & shutdown) Phew, that was a close one. Reploid Josh: (installs an Ice Battlechip on his buster's chip slot) Alright. Ice Chip, online! (shoots ice orbs at the Jack-4 Bots) This is getting boring... Nitro: Yeah. (reloads his Nitroglycerin Cannon) (gets his phone from his pocket and presses some buttons) Check my new NitroCar. Suddenly a NitroCar dubbed DragoNitro broke through the walls, shooting fireballs at the Jack-4 Bots. Thok: Nice Dr. EggPlankton: (arrives in his Chum Pod) Well, well, well, it appears that your managing to stop my first squad, let's see if you can handle my 2nd & 3rd squads (50 more Jack-4 Bots arrive) Eddy: (jumps up) Why you little...! (attacks at one of the Jack-4 Bots with his stinger) Nitro: Send all of these metal waste against us. It's still pointless. You're wasting your time, bro! (fires a nitroglycerin shell at the Chum Pod) (Suddendly the Crossover Mansion has a blackout, because a very powerful blue glow has interrupted their battle) Dr. EggPlankton: (tries to dodge the attack & noticed the blue glow coming from inside the training simulator) What's this? Jack: What's that? Patricia: It's coming from inside the Training Simulator. The shell explodes in the sky. Nitro: It's pitch-black... Reploid Josh: (his armor's headlights gleam in the dark) Hey, there's some blue glow from the simulator. What's that? Dr. EggPlankton: I can't see a thing except that blue light Reidak: Blue glow? Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok: (gasps) Zaktan: No! It can't be! (The Piraka goes inside the training simulator, following the blue glow while Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega, the Crossovers & EggPlankton follows) Reploid Josh: EggPlankton's blind to see me. Let's go! Reploid Josh & Nitro: (enters training simulator) (The Blue light is coming from the hologram that is actually coming to life & it's the Piraka Hammer himself) Piraka Hammer: (his eyes closed) Vezok: It's him! Jack: I don't believe it. Patrick: It's the Piraka Hammer! And he's real! Piraka Hammer: (opens his eyes, looking at Ezekiel) Ezekiel: Hey guys, take my picture with...(gets knocked down by the Piraka Hammer)...Ouch! That hurt eh...(The Piraka Hammer squashes him with his leg) (The fight begins when The Piraka Hammer breaks the couch in half causing Jack & his friends to run) Rotor: (puts up his dukes, but gets easily knocked away by the Piraka Hammer's strength, against the wall) Ow! Xplode: Rotor! Dr. EggPlankton: Yikes, he's one mad man. Jack-4 Bots stop him! Jack: Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the Crossovers: (attacking the Piraka Hammer) Reploid Josh: Dr. EggPlankton After I turn that rustbucket into scrap heap, you're next, Cyclops! (fires plasma shots at the Piraka Hammer) Dr. EggPlankton: Not if I eat your heart out first...litterally! (firing punches at the Piraka Hammer) Reploid Josh: (sighs) Eat your heart yourself, Captain Obvious. (removes the Ice Chip from the buster's chip slot and inserts a Wood Chip) (shoots an ethereal wood trunk beam at the Piraka Hammer) Dr. EggPlankton: Actually, it is your heart that I'm eating! (kicking at the Piraka Hammer) Piraka Hammer: (getting small damage from every hit) You get rid of me? I get rid of you! (starts using strong punches at the Heroes & EggPlankton) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega, the Crossovers & EggPlankton: (being punched by the Piraka Hammer many times & they are no match for the Piraka Hammer's strength) Reploid Josh: (holds beam saber and defends himself by slashing back at the punch) (shoots an ethereal wood trunk beam at the Piraka Hammer's head) Piraka Hammer: (gets small damage again) Xplode: How do we suppose to hurt him? Zaktan: I don't know, he was invicible in the training simulation too until we hit him with...(gets an idea & gasps) Furniture! Everyone quick, grab every piece of furniture you can & smash it on him! Jack: Perfect! Josh, EggPlankton, you two distract him while we grab some furniture. Do you think you can handle him? Dr. EggPlankton: You expect me to stop that thing...with HIM?! (points to Josh) Josh: Problem, Cyclops? Jack: If it means requiring the unthinkable then yes. (Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the Crossovers: (starts grabbing as many furniture as they can) Josh: Yep. (That bot's weakness is SO weird. Really. Furniture.) ''(charges buster) Dr. EggPlankton: (groans) Fine (grabs a chair & smashes on the Piraka Hammer) Piraka Hammer: (got hit & looks at Dr. EggPlankton) Dr. EggPlankton: Uh oh! (pointing towards Josh) Take the Old Hedgehog! Take the Old Hedgehog! Reploid Josh: That bot's not a dimwit, bro! ''(Okay, if I hit that Cyclops, surely that bot might think that I attacked his attacker and would probably store its observations that I "was" on its side. Then it would gang up on him. Let's see if it will work!) ''(fires buster at Dr. EggPlankton) Dr. EggPlankton: (dodges the blast) Hey! Why lose all our lives? Piraka Hammer: (rams at Josh & Dr. EggPlankton with his strength) Dr. EggPlankton: Ouch! Reploid Josh: (knocked on the ground) ''(What the heck? It's bonkers.) Argh! It's gone nuts! (retaliates by slashing the Piraka Hammer with his beam saber) Piraka Hammer: (got hit & gets closer to Dr. EggPlankton & Reploid Josh) Dr. EggPlankton: We're doomed... (Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the Crossovers comes back carrying loads of furniture with them) Zaktan: Let the training begin! (grabs a wooden chair) Everybody quick, let's grab every furniture we can & use them as weapons to smash it on him! Josh, would you like to go first? Reploid Josh: You begin the full-scale assault. That kind of formation may distract the opponent. I'll prepare my buster for the final blow! Jack: Uh, did you answer Zaktan's question? Zaktan's trying to be nice. Reploid Josh: Actually, I answered his question NICELY. Didn't you fully understand my statement, yes? Zaktan: Never mind the answer, let's just follow Josh's orders cause the Piraka Hammer must be defeated A.S.A.P.! And we don't make it back, tell the other Crossovers that we died doing what we loved. (Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the Crossovers charges at the Piraka Hammer and one by one, they procceed to hit the Piraka Hammer. Soon the Piraka Hammer starts to weaken after taking in so many hits.) Patricia: The Piraka Hammer's nearly defeated Reidak: Quick, let's find something else. Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the Crossovers: (looks around for an item to deliver the last blow but most of the furnture items have already been used) Owen: Uh oh. Vezok: There's no more furniture. Piraka Hammer: (targets Dr. EggPlankton & chases after him) Dr. EggPlankton: (spots the Piraka Hammer who is about to attack him) AAH!!! Jack: (sighs) We have to help EggPlankton! Even though we're enemies, we have to gain each others' trust for even bigger enemies. Duncan: (sighs) Aw crud. Fine, we'll help him Thok: (to EggPlankton) Watch out for his legs! Piraka Hammer: (jumps up, preparing for his attack) Patricia: (spots an unused chair & throws it to EggPlankton) Quick, catch! Dr. EggPlankton: (guards himself with the unused chair) Piraka Hammer: (gets hit in the groin and falls to the floor) Eddy: Ouch. Tree Rex: Man, that's nasty. Zaktan: Quick, grab him before he gets away! Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega, the Crossovers & Dr. EggPlankton: (grabs onto the Piraka Hammer's arms & legs) Piraka Hammer: (tries to break free of the hold, but was too weak to escape) Thok: Josh, on the count of 3. 1...2...3! Reploid Josh: (...Got it.) ''Wood Chip Attack V. (his buster glows with green light) ''(HYPERMODE!) ''(inserts a Hypermode Chip on the Reploid Zecter and flips the Reploid Zecter back) (aims his buster at the Piraka Hammer's back) Sylvic Beam! (fires a large wooden ethereal beam at the Piraka Hammer) (flips the Reploid Zecter again) '''HYPER CAST OFF' CHANGE HYPER REPLOID After the transformation, the time slows down. The beam is lunging towards the Piraka Hammer in a very slow speed. HR Josh: Ancient Control. (teleports the heroes away from the Piraka Hammer) The time flows back to normal. Piraka Hammer: (being blown away by the attack & was knocked out) HR Josh: Success! Next step is examination. Jack: Yeah, we did it! Vezok: Guess Dr. EggPlankton can be a big help while facing even bigger enemies. HR Josh: Great. Dr. EggPlankton: Now that is over, I'm outta here (hops on his Bucket Pod & flies away til he's out of sight) The next time we meet, we'll be enemies again. Patricia: Ok then Zaktan: Hi five! Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the Crossovers: (hi fives together) HR Josh: 'Til we meet again, EggPlankton. Huh. (the Reploid Zecter flies away) (reverts to normal) Josh: Nitro, thanks for helping. Nice job back there. Nitro: General, please don't thank me. '''I '''must thank you! You're one awesome king! Josh: With these compliments aside... (raises his fist to Nitro) Nitro: Fist-bumping? I'm in! (bumps fist to Josh's fist) Jack: So, what are we gonna do now that all of the furniture we have in the mansion are destroyed? Combot Nega: Say, it was Zaktan's idea to smash the furniture on him, maybe he can tell us what to do about the destroyed furniture. He saved us. Zaktan: Don't thank me. Thank EggPlankton, if it wasn't for his use of a chair as a shield, we've all would've been down for the count for good. Patricia: Ok then. Zaktan, what should we do now? Vezok: Yeah, what do we do now? Zaktan: First of all, we gotta clean up the mess right now. And second of all, after we're done, we have to buy ourselves new furniture. Josh: You can buy furniture in Pyramus if you like. The trees in Pyramus are durable. Maybe Jetris can guide you to a furniture shop... Hey, BTW, Jetris told me once that the trees in his colony were ''Pterocarpus indicus ''species. Zaktan: Now that's a smart idea, let's go Jack: Come on guys, let's go furniture shopping. Patricia: Josh, would you mind opening a portal to Pyramus please? Josh: Ancient Portal! (conjures blue energy from his hand and flings it, creating a portal) Jack: Let's go! Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega, SPARKY & the Crossovers: (enters inside the portal) Josh & Nitro: (enters portal) (As they all left, Vector opens the door) Vector: Hey guys, I heard some crashes, so I figured that we check on ya and...(notices all of the broken furniture in the house)...Ok never mind...I'll come back later. (goes back outside, closing the door behind him) The End Category:Episodes